The invention relates to a method for determining a suitable mounting position, or for quality-testing of gear sets, as well as an appropriate device, an evaluation unit and a software module for executing the method. The invention is used in particular for determining the suitable mounting position of a gear set, such as is used in transmissions.
Gear wheels are used in various technical fields. Customarily a first gear wheel meshes with a second gear wheel. To assure the neat roll-off of the gear wheels, it is important to bring the two gear wheels into a relationship with each other in a spatial coordinate system in a suitable manner during the mounting.
A typical example of two meshing gear wheels is a gear in which a ring gear (as the first gear wheel) and a pinion gear (as the second gear wheel) act together as a gear set. In order to assure a neat roll-off behavior of the pinion along the ring gear, a suitable mounting position, typically in the form of so-called mounting measures, is determined prior to the assembly of the gear. These mounting measures are then realized as accurately as possible during the assembly.
A measuring method is known which is used for determining the mounting measure. In accordance with the known method, the gear set is brought into engagement, and several discrete installed positions (mounting points) are sequentially set. A measurement is performed at each of the discrete mounting points in accordance with this known method. A structure-borne sound measuring curve, or a single-flank transmission error measurement curve is recorded in each one of these mounting positions. An evaluation by computer of the mounting position is performed from the various structure-borne sound measuring curves, and a suitable mounting position is determined. Predetermined characteristic values can be taken into consideration and weighted in the course of the computer-aided evaluation. A disadvantage of this method is that it is relatively time-consuming to approach the individual mounting positions and then to perform a structure-borne sound analysis of single-flank transmission error measurement in every installed position.
The single-flank transmission error measurement (SFT) allows the comparison of the rotary motion of the two spindles (or of the gear wheels seated on the spindles). By means of the SFT it is possible, for example, to obtain information regarding the meshing of the teeth. Customarily a short-wave signal portion is recognized in the total signal from the SFT, which stems from the tooth geometry, and a long-wave portion, which is to be put down to an eccentricity or deviations between the wheel geometry of the two gear wheels.
The object is to develop a measuring equation which allows a faster determination of the suitable mounting position of gear sets or a quality test of gear sets.
It is a further object of the present invention to make available a measuring system which is suitable for the rapid determination of the suitable mounting position of gear sets or for the quality test of gear sets.
It is a further object of the present invention to make available a method, a device, an evaluation unit and a software module, which are suitable for determining a suitable mounting position for the mounting of wheel sets pairs as rapidly as possible.
It is a further object of the present invention to make available a method, a device, an evaluation unit and a software module, which are suitable for performing a quality test of gear sets as rapidly as possible.
This object is attained in accordance with the invention by means of a device in accordance with claim 1, or by a method comprising the steps recited in claim 22, or by a software module as recited in claim 30, or by an evaluation unit as recited in claim 31.
It is an advantage of the method in accordance with the invention that it permits a test of gear sets without considerable additional time. In contrast to the measuring method described at the outset, wherein measurements are only performed at discrete mounting points, the method in accordance with the invention allows a considerably shorter measuring process. This is of commercial importance, since with a shortened measuring process it is possible to improve the efficiency of the testing system and its throughput.
Advantageous embodiments of the device in accordance with the invention are the subject of claims 2 to 21.
Further advantageous embodiments of the method in accordance with the invention are recited in claims 23 to 29.